Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-3}}{9^{8}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{9^{-3}}{9^{8}} = 9^{-3-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-3}}{9^{8}}} = 9^{-11}} $